


Eve

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Law Firm AU, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: Charles and Aaron go home to Lee's estate in Virginia for Christmas and share a sweet moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Leslie Odom Jr.'s Christmas album, which makes me feel a certain environment and firelight and coziness.

The Virginian sky was dark, speckled with thousands of crystalline stars. The cozy living room of Lee’s Shenandoah estate was lit only by the Christmas tree and the fire crackling heartily in the fireplace. On the round rug between the fireplace and the sofa lay Spada, Charles’ dog, snoring softly.

Aaron lounged on the end of the couch, a mug of cocoa in one hand, his other arm draped around Charles’ waist. Charles curled there, on Aaron’s shoulder, his own mug of cocoa in his hand. His other hand set on Aaron’s knee, and he closed his eyes, face awash with dancing shadows cast by the fire.

Burr had accompanied Charles home for Christmas, seeing as the law firm would be closed and neither of them had family with which to spend Christmas. It was their first holiday together, and Aaron was having a wonderful time. They decorated by cutting a tree down from the backyard and putting some cheap dollar store ornaments on it, and had spent most of the day in bed, only coming downstairs to eat and make hot chocolate and light a fire.

Charles nuzzled under Aaron’s jaw a little, sleepily taking a sip of his drink. Aaron followed suit, finishing off the last dregs of his cocoa, then set his mug aside and ran his fingers through Charles’ short hair. He turned to press a kiss to Lee’s temple, and the smaller of them hummed softly, delighted.

Lee took another sip, then passed his mug to Aaron to set it down. Burr did so, then drew Charles more fully into his arms, laying back. Charles spread himself out atop Aaron, tucking his face against his neck and yawning.

“Merry Christmas, Charlie.” Aaron murmured, drawing the afghan off the back of the couch to drape over them.

“Merry Christmas, Aaron.” Charles whispered, and nestled closer.

Aaron draped an arm over Charles’ back and cupped the nape of his neck with the other, entangling their legs and closing his eyes. Charles made a low sound in his throat. Yes, Aaron thought, this had been a Merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
